


Everything About You

by hansonveggieclub



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, SFW Alphabet, nsfw elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonveggieclub/pseuds/hansonveggieclub
Summary: SFW Alphabet - Cal Kestis/Reader
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader, Cal Kestis/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> trying something different! if you’d like me to expand on any of these let me know in the comments :)

A ~ Affection  
(How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

In front of Cere or Greez? Very little to not at all. He’s either very focused on the task at hand, or he’s trying to keep Greez in high spirits. He may be a bit of a people pleaser, but he saves his affection gestures for when it’s just the two of you. And even then, they’re small; hand squeezes, cheek kisses, hair ruffles, and the like. 

B ~ Best friend  
(What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

He’s a wonderful best friend, and the friendship started fast. On Bracca, you had to be, or else you’d probably lose your mind. Some of the older scrappers looked after you and Cal like children, and often times you were the youngest of the crews sent to inventory new scrap ships. But Cal was in the same boat, and the bond was unbreakable from the start, even if it wasn’t fully blossomed yet. 

C ~ Cuddles  
(Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

Absolutely not at first. He was always hesitant to get close with anyone, physically or emotionally. Only after a particularly cold night on Ilum did you invite him (demand him, he was turning blue) to share a blanket. On the off chance you can catch a wink of sleep, he just likes to hold you.

D ~ Domestic  
(Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Cal couldn’t ever see settling down, there’s so much unrest in the galaxy, and the future is too clouded to comfortably take a break from the duties of a Jedi Knight being hunted down by the empire. Besides, he’s an atrocious cook, Greez won’t even let him near the heating elements anymore. 

E ~ Ending  
(If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

If he had to, above all else, it would only be for the good of the galaxy, and to save you from the heartbreak of losing each other later on. He would never in good conscience ask you to leave him. 

F ~ Fiancé  
(How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

Like I said, Cal isn’t in to domesticity, and settling down would be hard for him. In his eyes, Marriage is less important than the knowledge that you two are committed to each other, and more importantly, to the cause. 

G ~ Gentle  
(How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

Always gentle. Not a moment goes by where either of you don’t have something heavy on your minds. Getting his attention is just a light brush of his shoulder, and he’s a sucker for having his hair played with. He’d do the same for you in a heartbeat, and has on multiple occasions shown just how willing he is to listen. He’s a gentle soul through and through. 

H ~ Hugs  
(Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Once again, not in front of Cere or Greez. And if it is, it’s usually a quick side hug to avoid Greez’s unwarranted commentary. In private though, if he’s working on something, you’re prone to just walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He doesn’t say as much, but it’s one of his favorite things that you do. 

I ~ I love you  
(How fast do they say the L-word?)

You could say right away. That was how you knew just how deep his feelings were for you. It was only once in earnest, though. Now it’s only quietly, just as you’re falling asleep, that he’ll whisper “I love you.”

J ~ Jealousy  
(How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

It’s hard to get jealous when you’re only companions are Cere Junda and a four-armed alien pilot, but there was one instance. A victory on Kashyyyk meant drinks for friendly partisans, one of them braver than the rest. He’d slung an arm around your shoulder and that’s about as far as he’d got before Cal muttered something about “Cere said... emergency.” He spent the rest of the evening by your side, and only confessed to his jealousy right as you were drifting off to sleep that night. 

K ~ Kisses  
(What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

His kisses are short and sweet about half the time. A quick kiss on the cheek if you’re parting ways or doing separate tasks for long periods of time. He loves when you kiss his temple or his cheek, but he loves to kiss you on your jaw or your hand. He’s a gentleman that way, but the other half of the time he’ll kiss anywhere he can, and he’ll take his sweet time. 

L ~Little ones  
(How are they around children?)

BD-1 is about all the ‘children’ Cal can take care of right now. He’s reasoned before that droid maintenance is much cheaper than another mouth to feed. And in all honesty, you agree. The galaxy is too deadly to try and keep a child safe. That isn’t to say Cal isn’t good with children, no. There’s been too many cases to count of Cal comforting scared children who’ve lost their way at the hands of the Empire. 

M ~ Mornings  
(How are mornings spent with them?)

Mornings are early for Cal, he’s never been keen on sleeping in or wasting daylight. It’s not unusual to fall asleep in his arms but wake up alone. 

N ~ Nights  
(How are nights spent with them?)

Nights started out very quietly until the first time you asked him what he was thinking about. Now, evenings are spent with the lights out under one blanket, sometimes talking, other times just being content in the safety of each others presence. 

O ~ Open  
(When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

Slowly, you learned little bits and pieces of what made him tick, what truly scared him, and what he thought the future held. It was uncomfortable for him, and expressing all of this to one person, even over time still felt like exposing a weakness. Now, though, he understands it’s a strength to bear burdens in numbers. 

P ~ Patience  
(How easily angered are they?)

It would take a lot to truly anger Cal, like lying to him. He’d been so upset with Cere about Trilla, but even then it was because he felt betrayed. He’s only ever angry if you endanger yourself. 

Q ~ Quizzes  
(How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

He remembers weird things about you in passing, like how much you hate the smell of jogan fruit or your bouts of Megalophobia from the trees on Kashyyyk. He knows lots of things in the back of his mind because you’re important to him, but they aren’t always at the forefront of his mind, so it’s easy to seem forgetful. 

R ~ Remember  
(What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

After rebuilding his lightsaber on Ilum, in a state of hypothermic delirium, you had him wrapped in all the blankets you could spare, and hugged tight to your chest. He swears up and down he was unconscious for the whole thing, but he remembers every word you said to him, and the only three words he could manage to get out between phases of consciousness. 

S ~ Security  
(How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)

As much as you’d like to deny it, he does the protecting around these parts. Ever since your first near death experience with him, (on Bracca, of all places. You weren’t very careful when it came to security harnesses and such.) he doesn’t trust you to go out very far on your own. It’s only in the interest of your safety, and if you really had a problem with it, he’d be more than accommodating. All you’d have to do is ask. 

T ~ Try  
(How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

The only date he keeps track of was that first night back from Ilum. He thinks you don’t remember the exact day, but you do, and replay the words over in your head on nights you can’t sleep. He considers it your anniversary of sorts, since you’ve known each other for so long. He puts the most effort into ridding the galaxy of the Empire, which is understandable in the cases you have to pick up slack in the immediate vicinity. He’s a hero, and he can’t always do everything. 

U ~ Ugly  
(What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

He’s fidgety when he’s anxious, and he’ll tug at his hair or worry his bottom lip. It gets bad enough that he does it in his sleep and he’ll wake up with a swollen and bleeding lip. He does it less as of late, but it still isn’t pretty to look at. Plus it stings him a bit when you kiss him. 

V ~ Vanity  
(How concerned are they with their looks?)

Quite frankly not at all. Unless you’ve been raking your fingers through his hair and he needs to smooth it down, he really doesn’t care how he looks. He only ever gets embarrassed if Greez can tell where you’ve left a mark on him somehow, but other than that, he doesn’t even seem to own a mirror. 

W ~ Whole  
(Would they feel incomplete without you?)

Yes. Not only would he feel isolated without your company, but you’re an important part of the Mantis’ team. You play a valuable role in the lives of every person (and droid) on that ship, and without you, it’d be nearly impossible to function. 

X ~ Xtra  
(A random headcanon for them.)

The pink poncho. Greez gives him so much shit for that pale pink piece of fabric, but because you love it, it’s his favorite one. There’s been at least one instance where Greez was up late and you needed a glass of water, and that godforsaken pink poncho was the only thing between Greez and a lifetime of being asked “those purple spots on your neck, d’ya think you’ve got leprosy?”

Y ~ Yuck  
(What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)

A woman that can’t hold her own. You might not be the strongest, but you can stand up to Cal in a fight. You can take a punch, and you’re a smooth talker and a quick thinker. Cal also isn’t going to get along with anyone who doesn’t like droids. 

Z ~ Zzz  
(What is a sleep habit of theirs?)

If he really wants to, he can fall asleep immediately. You take a little bit of pride in that, the fact that he’s comfortable enough to let his guard down in front of you, and that you’re a safe person for him.


End file.
